


"Get bigger inside me"

by basaltgrrl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"Get bigger inside me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stark, A.E., and Banner, R. Bruce. (2013). "Biodosimetric Tools for Measuring Induced Isomeric Transition in Inverted Paired States." International Journal of Radiation Biology 89.9, 43-85.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428431) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 




End file.
